Not Who You Think I Am
by MikaMikaBOOM2.0
Summary: Harry was thrown out by the Dursleys at age 5, and merges with his past life as Yuu Kanda, exorcist. When the Wizarding World comes for him, they'll meet a street urchin who's not afraid to fight back. Rated T for Yuu's mouth, and maybe a little graphic scene later on. Don't like bashing fan fictions, don't read!
1. Chapter 1: A New Name, and A Midget

_What is pretty may not always be sweet, and what is sweet, might be a deadly poison in disguise…._

* * *

A tiny boy who looked to be about 5 years old was thrown out the back door of Number Four Privet Drive. His face was twisted in furious rage, as he clutched his broken arm to his body. He was small, and shockingly thin, with pale skin and ebony black hair. A pair of emerald green eyes could be seen clearly from under a fringe of black hair, blazing with anger.

A large walrus of a man stood in the doorway, his fat face pink with rage. This was the boy's uncle, Vernon Dursley.

"AND DON'T COME BACK, FREAK!" Vernon roared, and the child glared at him.

"Fuck you, you fat bastard!" The child swore. His surly cry startled the man for a few precious moments, in which the boy to make a break for the front yard. He could hear his uncle's angry cries behind him, but he kept running, not looking back.

This boy was named Harry James Potter, and he was sick of the abuse and neglect from his so-called _family_.

No, his name wasn't Harry, not anymore, now that he was free. Harry James Potter had died the first time his _dear uncle_ Vernon had raised a hand in anger to him. He needed a new name, he thought as he ran, his broken arm mending itself as he ran.

Yuu… Yuu Kanda…. That would be his new name, he decided. Where the name had come from, he didn't know. But regardless of its origin, it was his new name. He was Yuu Kanda.

It was then, at 8:39 PM, on Wednesday, April 23, 1985, that Yuu Kanda grew from the remains of Harry James Potter, stretching up to meet the sky like a lotus.

* * *

Three years had passed since that fateful day, and Yuu Kanda had changed drastically from his old self.

The now 8 year old was still slender, but he had shot up six inches in height. He'd gained enough weight to now be called healthy, and his body now had a thin layer of muscle. He'd let his dark hair grow out past his shoulders, though he normally kept it tied back in a messy ponytail. He was now moderately dressed in a thick navy winter coat, blue jeans, a black turtleneck, and brown hiking boots. His few possessions were stored in the olive book bag he carried.

Currently, he was scrounging for food in the dumpster behind a bakery.

It was there that he first heard an infant's wailing. Cautiously, he peaked over the edge of the dumpster, and went wide eyed.

An infant lay in a pile of trash bags, only wrapped in a pink blanket for warmth. Kanda swore, and he pulled himself out of the dumpster. He walked over to the infant, and picked it up.

The baby was so new that its skin was still lobster red in color, and its tiny eyes were squeezed shut. A tuft of brown hair was on the baby's head.

What kind of sick, twisted bastard would leave a _newborn baby_ outside in the _freezing_ November night, Kanda didn't know. All he did know was that it wouldn't survive long without a guardian.

Gently, he set the baby back down on the trash bags, and he took off his bag. He opened it, and pulled out a spare turtleneck and an old black sock, whose twin had been lost long ago. He wrapped the turtleneck around the baby, and rolled up the sock, before putting it on the baby's head. It wasn't much, but it would keep her (It was a pink hospital blanket. Most likely, the baby was a female.) warm for a little while, at least until he could get her some decent clothes.

The baby's cries had by now faded away, and its small eyes opened. Kanda felt himself gasp in response to the sight. The baby's eyes were bright silver, not unlike metal in their color.

"Hello, Alice." He murmured, and the baby cooed at her new name.


	2. Sneak Peeks!

**These are sneak peeks of Not Who You Think I**

* * *

 **Am!**

* * *

"You're a wizard, Harry."

"Fuck off and stay the fucking hell away from us!"

* * *

"Mr. Potter... Our new celebrity."

"I don't know what crawled up your ass and died, but for fuck's sake, my name is Yuu Kanda!"

* * *

"Mr. Potter, what happened to the troll?"

"My name's Yuu Kanda, dammit! It was being annoying, so I killed it!"

"What are you going to do about it, Potter?"

"I'll slice you up."

"...Do I even want to know where he got the sword?"

"Be quiet. I'm trying to burn this memory into my brain."

"Mr. Kanda, why does your charge have the missing snitch?"

"I don't know, and don't care."

"MY TIMCAMPY! MINE!"

Oliver Wood ran down the corridor just then, screaming like the damned, his hair on fire, along with his right arm.

"See? Only a fucking idiot would try and take it from her."

"He can speak to snakes! He must be the Heir of Slytherin!"

"... Dude. Seriously? If he was the Heir of Slytherin, we'd all be dead by now."

"Good point."

 **AN: Sorry for the shitty formatting, I wrote this on my phone. I'm at the beach, and my mom made me leave my laptop at home!**


	3. Chapter 2: Stay The Fuck Away From Me!

"Who the fuck are you?"

The large, hairy man chuckled heartily, causing his massive chest to shake. Kanda glared at him, shielding a frightened Alice behind him. Despite an impressive height for his age, he was still puny in comparison to the strange man.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper o' the Keys. Er." The man looked around, as if just realizing he was in an abandoned warehouse.

"Where're yer aunt an' uncle, Harry?" He asked, and Kanda's glare deepened.

"So you're one of the fuckers who left me with those bastards. Where the fuck were you all this time, then?" He snarled. Hagrid flinched.

"Professor McGonagall will scrub yer mouth fer yer language. Er, whose the kid?" He asked. Kanda tensed.

"She's no one. And if you try and take her from me, I'll rip your balls off and stuff them down your throat!" Kanda growled. Hagrid held his massive hands in an attempt at a placating gesture.

"Whoa, whoa. I ain' goin' teh take 'er away from yeh. Just came teh take yeh teh Diagon Alley, Harry." Hagrid said. Kanda frowned, but lowered his fists.

"My name isn't Harry. I'm pretty sure I mentioned that in the letter. My name is Yuu Kanda." Kanda grumbled. Hagrid blinked, and frowned.

"Er, alrighty then. We're goin' teh get yer supplies then. Follow me!" Hagrid mumbled, still in thought about this latest development. Kanda grumbled, but scooped up Alice and balanced her on his hip, before following the strange man out of their temporary home.

* * *

"You people are crazy!" Kanda growled, hugged a frightened Alice tighter to him. The small brunette was shaking from fright, not used to all of the attention.

"And who's this little cutie?" A dumpy witch clad in a shocking shade of pink cooed, gushing over Alice. Kanda shifted his body so Alice was farther from this crazy woman, and he bared his teeth at the offending woman.

"Alice's my little sister and if you even think about taking her from me, I'll liquefy your insides and I'll give them to Alice to use 'em as finger paints!" Kanda growled. The woman jumped at his harsh tone, and her face twisted in a mix of pity, concern, and confusion.

"But you don't have a little sister! Lily and James Potter only had one child!" She said slowly, as if talking to a dullard. Kanda gave her a look that practically screamed "are you stupid, or just plain brain-dead?"

"She's my adopted sister." He said slowly, just as condescending as the woman. The woman turned as pink as her cardigan, before being pushed aside by Hagrid.

"Now, now, that's enough out outta you. Gotta get goin' to Gringotts!" Hagrid whistled cheerfully, and Kanda actually felt thankful for the giant man's interruption.

Honestly, Kanda would have given Mugen to get away from the ugly woman. What was Mugen? He internally shrugged, and filed it away for later.

* * *

"Oi, is there anyway I can adopt someone into my family?" Kanda asked. The goblin's eyebrows shot into his wiry grey hair, and he grinned ferociously.

"Of course there is, for a mere 50 galleons." The goblin sneered. Kanda returned his grin with a bloodthirsty smile of his own.

"Sure. Galleons are the gold ones, right?" He asked, and he opened the bulging money pouch.

Fifteen minutes later, Alice left the bank an official Potter, and the little sister of Harry James Potter, AKA Yuu Kanda. As they left, Kanda could have sworn he heard the goblin whisper, "Good luck, exorcist. May you tear those backwards fools a pair."

* * *

"I was so sure that would be the one. Try this one, then. 13 inches, yew, core of a sliver of the legendary sword Mugen. Only one of its kind." The old man, Ollivander, handed a slender wand to Kanda. Immediately, a flood of warmth spread down his arm, and it morphed into a long, slender blade. Judging by the adults' reactions, that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Dear Merlin, I think he just summoned the sword his core came from. What did you say you called yourself?" Ollivander whispered excitedly. Kanda frowned.

"Yuu Kanda, why?" Kanda grumbled. Ollivander's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates, and his smile grew insanely wide.

"Can you change it back?" He asked excitedly. Kanda focused on the sword, and it returned to a wand. Ollivander smiled widely, and clapped giddily.

"The wand is on the house, Mr. Kanda! Just do me a favor and raise some mayhem at Hogwarts. Oh, and during a free period, go to the library, and take a right outside of it. There's a painting I think you'll like to meet!" Ollivander smiled

 **AN: HI EVERYBODY! This starts Yuu's first year, and the first year of insanity at Hogwarts! Hold onto your hats, folks, 'because this is going to be good!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Friend and An Annoyance

Draco Lucius Malfoy was a very intelligent boy, frighteningly so. With a thirst for knowledge and a tenacity for learning, the eleven year old outclassed all of the other children his age in sheer intellect.

While Narcissa valued her only child's unusual intelligence, it also, unfortunately, came with a fierce curiosity and a near endless supply of energy. The boy was far too mischievous for his own good, and a chatterbox to boot! Such qualities were not appreciated in a pureblood heir. Narcissa could only hope that it was just a phase, and that he'd grow out of it.

Oh, who was she kidding? She needed to find the Firewhiskey.

* * *

Draco was very excited. Who wouldn't be on their first trip to Hogwarts? Maybe he'd make some friends on the train ride! Thank Merlin, he'd ditched Crabbe and Goyle, or Troll #1 and Troll #2 as he called them, the first chance he got.

The bouncing blond opened up the door to a random compartment, and smiled. Another boy about his age sat inside, along with a little girl. The girl looked far too young to be going to Hogwarts, but maybe there was a very good reason! Either way, Draco still tugged his trunk inside and shut the door.

The boy glared at him, while the girl looked very curious.

The boy looked quite exotic, what with his long black hair, his sharp, elegant face, and feminine features.

The girl had unruly russet brown curls, and ethereal silver eyes that put the Malfoy grey to shame.

"Hi, I'm Draco! What's your name?"

* * *

Kanda did not like the red head.

Now, understand, the raven haired reincarnation was a very fair man. Based on his first impression of you, he would treat you like that. There were very few people he liked, or even tolerated.

This boy was neither, and was starting to get on his last nerve.

"You look like a bloody girl! Cut your hair, mate!" The annoyance chattered. Strike One. No one ever calls him a girl and gets away with it.

"I am not your mate, dipshit." Kanda growled, and fingered his wand in his pocket. Alice frowned as well.

"Who are you, anyway?" The carrot sneered, and Kanda glared back. Strike Two.

"And who's the pipsqueak? And what's with her freaky arm?" The annoyance sneered, and Kanda snapped. Strike Three. No one, and I mean no one, was ever allowed to speak badly about Alice.

"I'M NOT SHORT! AND I'M NOT FREAKY!" Alice screamed, and looked as if she were about to attack him herself, murderous intent shining in wide silver eyes. But before either of them could react, Draco jumped in.

"Weasley, do us all a favor and shut the hell up." Draco said coolly, his cold tone a stark contrast from the bright, sunny personality he had shown a moment ago. The annoyance sputtered, and turned as red as his hair. He stood, and stormed out of the compartment, slamming the door behind him.

If Kanda hadn't hated hugs, he would have hugged Draco right then and there. Alice had no such reservations, and tackled the boy in a hug. For a toddler, she was ridiculously strong.

* * *

"Potter, Harry!"

Kanda scowled as his birth name was called, and walked forward, secretly enjoying the choked sputtering the annoyance (as he'd begun to call the red-head from the train) was making. Alice trotted along at his side, her large silver eyes taking in the sights of the room with innocent wonder. Muttering and whispering broke out as they walked forward, mainly about Alice's presence and Kanda's long hair and venomous glare.

When they reached the stool, Alice plopped down on the stone floor and Kanda sat on the stool. The bespectacled woman placed the hat on his head, and it fell over his eyes.

'Hmmm. Let me see here. Hufflepuff, maybe? No, no, no. You be a pariah in the House of the trusting. You've got the loyalty and willingness to work hard, but you don't trust very easily.'

'Ravenclaw, then? Nope. That would not do.'

'Gryffindor? While you have plenty of bravery, you know when to back down. Many Gryffindors nowadays have not a lick of sense in the least. However, your ambition will have you at home in SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was removed from his head, to murmuring and whispers. Kanda frowned, but stood, amidst the harsh whispers and staring. One of the teachers, a hook-nosed man dressed in black robes, looked like he was about to He and scooped up Alice, before walking to the table of green and silver.


End file.
